


Father Figure

by annenonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Issues, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annenonymous/pseuds/annenonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble. Neji has an itch he can't scratch, and Gai is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

Neji materializes in his living room one evening. Then again, materializes... for someone so accustomed to catching spies, Neji himself isn't all that great at sneaking up on his sensei. Still, Gai is in a forgiving mood, and he wanders out of his kitchen in sweatpants and novelty slippers, pretending to be startled. "Neji, what a surprise! Is this about tomorrow's mission?"

Neji shakes his head curtly. "No, not that." Even now that they're both jounin, old hurts far behind them, he finds it difficult to talk to his sensei with anything resembling deference. "It's the other thing."  
"I see." Gai kicks his slippers underneath his sofa, knowing how they throw Neji off during visits like these. "Is there a specific problem?"  
"It's just been a while," Neji says quietly, his pale eyes shifting to from side to side.  
"Do you need time to adjust?" Gai asks. His questions come quick and easy, as if he's going by a script.  
"No, I'm ready."  
"Are you?" Gai pointedly looks at the jounin vest Neji's still wearing. Neji shrugs it off. He's left in a shirt and trousers. Next to Gai, in all his bare-chested glory, it's easy to feel a little inadequate, but for now that feeling suits his purpose just fine.  
"As always," Gai says, "red, yellow, green for both physical and emotional discomfort. If I go too far..."  
"You never go too far," Neji snaps. "Half the time you don't go far enough."  
"That's enough," Gai says, and sits down on the sofa, pulling Neji over his lap. "So it's been a while, hm? Let's make sure it'll be even longer before your next visit."

Neji folds his arms and rests his face on them to hide a smile. It's not a smile in the way he used to smile at Gai, superior and mocking. Things are different now. He's found that there is a certain value in cultivating relationships with would-be father figures.

The first swat is always the hardest with Gai, and Neji jerks forward when it lands on his ass. He grits his teeth and his hands reflexively form a seal.  
"None of that, now," Gai admonishes him, and drives his point home with a few solid smacks on Neji's still-clothed backside. "Is there anything in particular you feel you should be punished for?" His tone is mild, as if they're having this conversation during dinner or in a bar, and he's not currently spanking one of his fully grown students.  
"There's nothing," Neji replies, sounding strained. "If anything, my behavior has been exemplary..."  
"Modest as always," Gai laughs, and lands a smack on the sensitive skin where Neji's thighs meet his ass. Despite himself, he yelps.

Before long Neji can feel his cock growing hard, a sure sign that Gai isn't going hard enough on him. "Green," he hisses, annoyed at having to play by Gai's inane rules. "Very green. Can we take this up to yellow?"  
"What's that?" Gai replies serenely, continuing his playful and entirely unsatisfying swats.  
"Can we take this up to yellow, please?" Neji's face burns.  
"I'm sorry?" Gai sounds like he's grinning now.  
"Can we take this," Neji has to take a breath to keep from cursing Gai out right there and then, "up to yellow, please, dad?"  
"Oh, of course!" Gai says brightly, and finally puts those impressive arms to good use.

Neji finds that now that he's actually hurting, it's a lot more important to stay still and silent throughout this mock punishment. He lies there and takes it, clenching his fists, willing tears back into their ducts, not entirely effectively. His erection wilts and then it's there, he's reached the tipping point, and he's sobbing on Gai's hideous sofa, apologizing to people who aren't even there.  
When one particularly nasty smack tears an "I'm sorry, dad!" from his throat, Gai stops, and begins to rub the small of his back. Neji gratefully accepts the gentle ministrations for about a minute, before he grows impatient and sits up. Gai fetches him a glass of water.

"Better?" he asks.  
Neji downs the glass, and wipes at his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Yes. Just don't tell anyone."  
"Ah, Neji," Gai says, putting a reassuring arm around him that Neji is too emotionally spent to shrug off, “no one needs to know.”  
Which is exactly why, Neji realizes, he keeps coming back here.


End file.
